More Fun Comics Vol 1
; he would eventually become the longest-running character in DC comic history. In February 1940, introduced the Spectre. Three months later, Doctor Fate made his first appearance; he and the Spectre went on to be long-running members of the Justice Society of America. Green Arrow and Aquaman debuted in the same November 1941 issue, and Superboy first appeared in 1945. These three heroes moved from More Fun Comics to Adventure Comics following issue #108 immediately after World War II, where they remained well into the Silver Age. After this, More Fun was retooled as a humor series starring Genius Jones and Dover and Clover, and ran until in 1947. | IssueList = 7–50 * More Fun Comics #7 * More Fun Comics #8 * More Fun Comics #9 * More Fun Comics #10 * More Fun Comics #11 * More Fun Comics #12 * More Fun Comics #13 * More Fun Comics #14 * More Fun Comics #15 * More Fun Comics #16 * More Fun Comics #17 * More Fun Comics #18 * More Fun Comics #19 * More Fun Comics #20 * More Fun Comics #21 * More Fun Comics #22 * More Fun Comics #23 * More Fun Comics #24 * More Fun Comics #25 * More Fun Comics #26 * More Fun Comics #27 * More Fun Comics #28 * More Fun Comics #29 * More Fun Comics #30 * More Fun Comics #31 * More Fun Comics #32 * More Fun Comics #33 * More Fun Comics #34 * More Fun Comics #35 * More Fun Comics #36 * More Fun Comics #37 * More Fun Comics #38 * More Fun Comics #39 * More Fun Comics #40 * More Fun Comics #41 * More Fun Comics #42 * More Fun Comics #43 * More Fun Comics #44 * More Fun Comics #45 * More Fun Comics #46 * More Fun Comics #47 * More Fun Comics #48 * More Fun Comics #49 * More Fun Comics #50 51–100 * More Fun Comics #51 * More Fun Comics #52 * More Fun Comics #53 * More Fun Comics #54 * More Fun Comics #55 * More Fun Comics #56 * More Fun Comics #57 * More Fun Comics #58 * More Fun Comics #59 * More Fun Comics #60 * More Fun Comics #61 * More Fun Comics #62 * More Fun Comics #63 * More Fun Comics #64 * More Fun Comics #65 * More Fun Comics #66 * More Fun Comics #67 * More Fun Comics #68 * More Fun Comics #69 * More Fun Comics #70 * More Fun Comics #71 * More Fun Comics #72 * More Fun Comics #73 * More Fun Comics #74 * More Fun Comics #75 * More Fun Comics #76 * More Fun Comics #77 * More Fun Comics #78 * More Fun Comics #79 * More Fun Comics #80 * More Fun Comics #81 * More Fun Comics #82 * More Fun Comics #83 * More Fun Comics #84 * More Fun Comics #85 * More Fun Comics #86 * More Fun Comics #87 * More Fun Comics #88 * More Fun Comics #89 * More Fun Comics #90 * More Fun Comics #91 * More Fun Comics #92 * More Fun Comics #93 * More Fun Comics #94 * More Fun Comics #95 * More Fun Comics #96 * More Fun Comics #97 * More Fun Comics #98 * More Fun Comics #99 * More Fun Comics #100 101–127 * More Fun Comics #101 * More Fun Comics #102 * More Fun Comics #103 * More Fun Comics #104 * More Fun Comics #105 * More Fun Comics #106 * More Fun Comics #107 * More Fun Comics #108 * More Fun Comics #109 * More Fun Comics #110 * More Fun Comics #111 * More Fun Comics #112 * More Fun Comics #113 * More Fun Comics #114 * More Fun Comics #115 * More Fun Comics #116 * More Fun Comics #117 * More Fun Comics #118 * More Fun Comics #119 * More Fun Comics #120 * More Fun Comics #121 * More Fun Comics #122 * More Fun Comics #123 * More Fun Comics #124 * More Fun Comics #125 * More Fun Comics #126 * More Fun Comics #127 | TradePaperbackName1 = | TradePaperbackYear1 = | TradePaperbackISBN1 = | SeeAlso = *New Fun Comics }} pl:More Fun Comics 1 Category:Aquaman Titles Category:Doctor Fate Titles Category:Green Arrow Titles Category:Justice Society Titles Category:Spectre Titles